User talk:SirBrosnan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SirBrosnan page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:10, November 4, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:58, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story The story had a number of capitalization (Complete sentences in a parenthetical need proper capitalization.), punctuation (Listed items need punctuation, sentences in a parenthetical need proper punctuation, closing punctuation missing from sentences, commas/semicolons missing before written/spoken dialogue.), wording (Awkward phrasing, frequent asides that distract from the story, and spelling issues knifes =/= knives.) and story issues. The story came off as very generic, protagonist comes across a spooky website that shows someone being murdered. The frequent asides really detracted from the story as well. Additionally why would they throw away their computer? (They describe a literal shit-show and since there's no real sense of danger, why dispose of the tower?) I'm sorry, but there have been a lot of stories like this in the past and yours fell into the common tropes that have been rehashed far too many times in these stories. As it's your first story, I'd strongly recommend taking your next one to the writer's workshop for assistance before posting to the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:12, November 5, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:43, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Reason P. II A lot of the reasons listed above where present in this story as well so I won't go into too much detail, other than advising you to take your time with each story. New issues are present like multiple typos: Coding errors: · A portable device with access to the internet while you are in the wilderness. Please use source mode when posting a story to remove these issues. It makes editing a story a lot more work as well as fixing the formatting issues they tend to cause. Wording issues. Run-on sentences: "At this point you may be thinking about those websites you find on the internet where you put in your age, weight, height, if you drink or smoke and you (sic) health state but do you think it is really that simple to find out when you will die?", "Before there was possibly a button which said “calculate” to show you your inaccurate death date however when the time comes another button will appear below it which says “reveal to me” click this button and bellow you will be met with a date and a countdown clock.", etc. Other wording issues: "Camping equipment + (and) warm clothes (you may be there for a long while) (punctuation missing)", "Entertainment device(should be plural) E.g (e.g. er go is not capitalized) Books (books), guitar or (a) PSP etc.", "any other dangerous animal(should be plural)" Punctuation issues: "who would push that button and learn when they will die.(?)", "Why such a lengthy process you might wonder.(?)" Even rhetorical questions need question marks. Punctuation missing from a majority of listed items (again): "Food to last for up to 3 days (hopefully you won’t need all of it)", "Camping equipment + warm clothes (you may be there for a long while)", etc. Punctuation cont.: commas missing where pauses are indicated: "Once you have gathered all of your equipment it is time to find an open space which is far away from other humans.", "Once the fire is burning efficiently examine your watch and see how long you have to wait for the next hour to start.", "Five minutes before the next hour access the internet and go to any website on the internet which allows you to predict what day you will die.", "Well what have you learned from performing this ritual?", etc. I'm sorry but this story feels hastily written and the ritual is fairly cut-and-pasta from other rituals that are present on the site. Take your next story to the writer's workshop. You say you've heeded my advice, but I've pointed out the same issues present in both of your stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:21, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Basically read everything that's been posted above. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but I've explained this to you a number of times already. I'm sorry, but your stories have repeatedly fallen well-below our quality standards. We used to leave stories up so they could be edited, but way too many slipped through the cracks, the authors refused to edit/fix issues that were pointed out, and the wiki became bloated with over 13,000 stories that we've been whittling down ever since. The onus falls on the author to proof-read, put thought into, and revise their stories before putting them up on the site. :I've advised you to take your next story to the writer's workshop, I've pointed out the multiple issues that were present (that are still present on proceeding stories), and pointed out story issues. I understand the frustration you're feeling, because I feel the same way when my/other admin's advice/suggestions goes ignored. So to sum up, if you have no intent on working on your stories, taking advice, proof-reading, using the tools (WW) we've provided, then no, there really isn't much reason to stick around. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:30, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Warning Remember to give proper credit to the authors of the story. Not doing so can be misconstrued as plagiarism. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:48, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank messages as they serve as a public record of a user's history/interactions. Doing so or altering them again will result in a lengthy ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:54, February 16, 2016 (UTC)